


I Think We're Gunna Like It Here

by Cj_Quinn72



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BIRTHDAY PRESENT!, Demon!Dean, Fluff, Mark of Cain!Dean, Really it's cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cj_Quinn72/pseuds/Cj_Quinn72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon!Dean gets bored with Crowley and Sam annoying him and looks for somewhere to hide from them. I have no idea where this is going =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceruleansmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleansmile/gifts).



> I wrote this as a birthday present for my friend! It's not done yet and it may never be but still! Enjoy!

Chapter One

Dean was bored with the “King’s” company.

He pestered Dean to do tasks for him then told him they weren’t done right. At the moment he was scolding him for another “failed” job, and Dean was having trouble not telling him to shut up.

“ **Dean!** Are you even **listening** to me?!”

The younger demon didn’t respond right away, instead taking a sip of his beer. When Crowley was about to burst a blood vessel Dean nodded once.

“Heard ya.”

Crowley snarled, “Do you even know what knights are? Knights are those who serve their **King**!”

Dean smiled, “Then I’m not a Knight.”

The King narrowed his eyes, “What? Whaddaya **mean** you’re not a Knight! The Bloody Mark of Cain **makes** you a Knight! There is no choice!”

Dean’s eyes flickered black, “I’m not a Knight. I’m a Winchester. I’m Dean. And there is **always** a choice. What you want, and what you don’t want. Well I don’t wanna be a stupid Knight! So I’m not! The end!”

He smiled at the stunned older demon and stood from his chair, “Bye bye, Old Man.”

He ambled outside the bar to his car, never looking back.

Crowley sat exactly as he was, “That is so **not** how that works!”

 

Dean drove around for a while, bored with how slowly the car moved. But he didn’t want to just leave it.

It wasn’t like he was obsessed with it anymore. But he still liked it.

He knew what Sam would say if he saw Dean driving the car. “See, Dean? You won’t leave your Baby! You’re still you!”

The demon’s lip curled in anger, “No. I’m not.” He told no one in particular.

He took stock of his location and turned the car towards the Men of Letters Bunker.

He’d leave the car there and maybe then his idiot brother would the a hint.

He wasn’t that weak, self-sacrificing, emotionally constipated Hunter anymore.

He was free. He could do anything he wanted! He could tell people how he felt, how he **really** felt and not even blink. And as for self sacrifice? Ya jokin?

No way he’d ever sacrifice his own happiness or freedom again. No way.

Team Free Will was a joke compared to the freedom he had now.

If he wanted to start the apocalypse? Cool. Kill his brother? Yeah.

Whatever he wanted to do.

 **This** was freedom. He paused his revelry to think this must have been how the Angels felt when they fell and could do whatever they chose for the first time in the whole of existence.

The demon smiled to himself. No wonder Castiel had liked being around them, tasting free will.

 

In no time the demon had parked his car outside the bunker, then vanished from the driver seat before he could set off any alarms warning Sam of his presence.

He didn’t think of where he was going, just away.

Somewhere no one would bother him, unless he wanted them to that is.

He was slightly surprised to find himself in Purgatory. By the very river he’d found Castiel at. He sat on a rock and watched the water flow for a minute while he considered his situation.

On one hand, Crowley. Whiny, bossy, lame ass excuse for a King.

On the other hand, Sam. Annoying little brother who couldn’t let Dean live his own Damned life.

He smirked at the little joke he’d unintentionally made.

Weak, self sacrificing Hunter Dean had given up everything for Sam. And for what?

No. He knew what.

Sam was against every move He’d made.

He had abandoned Dean countless times when Dean had just been trying to do something for him!

Dean was stupid before. But now? He could embrace himself as he was.

Flawed, yes. But closer to perfection than he’d ever been before.

He’d always let Sam think he was the smart brother but Dean was just as smart as his little brother, if not more so.

He may not have gone to college but when he wanted to know something, he made sure he knew **everything** about it and then some.

Heck! Sam couldn’t even cook half as well as Dean!

The demon closed his eyes. It was so quiet here. Down right peaceful, considering where he was!

In his mind he saw a beautiful little cabin hidden in the trees and smiled.

“I guess I’m home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like this? Want me to write something for you?
> 
> Come find me at @delicious-shame on tumblr!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is liking this! Please remember to check out my friend ceruleansmile! For whom this fic was written!

Chapter Two

Of course it would have been much simpler to pick a house on Earth. But simple wasn’t what he wanted.

His mom had once told him, “If you really want something you gotta fight for it.”

And hell if **that** wasn’t true!

He picked out a good spot for a foundation and used rocks from the river’s edge to plot out the shape of the cabin.

While placing the rocks he kept an ear out for the other residents of Purgatory. They should have sensed that someone new was here by now.

He remembered his stay here not too long ago. He had felt everything. Every new addition to the Big Happy Family. Every forever death. Every breath within a mile of him.

Now was no different. He had a sudden realization as he felt a group approach him. **He** didn’t have to build this house himself.

At least not **entirely** by himself…. He could have his neighbors do the heavy lifting **for** him!

He waited until the group was close enough to see him, then turned to face them pulling out his blade.

Yes, **his** blade. If Cain didn’t want it Dean was free to claim it!

They froze at the sight of him. One of them had run from him back when he was just a trapped human.

Surely now he would strike more fear as Cain’s heir!

Indeed he did because one by one he saw fear fill their faces. He wasn’t sure what they were supposed to be, except that they were ugly.

He curled his lip in a mocking snarl of a smile. “Hey there. Wanna play?”

He kept his voice low and even. A trick he’d learned a long time ago from his dumbass father. A calm threat.

One made to show that he was, in fact, in control.

And if that didn’t work….. Well he’d learned a lot from Alastair as well.

 

About a year later, Dean had Purgatory molded to his will. Everyone in it was his servant, having been tamed personally by Dean himself, at least once.

His cabin had turned out much nicer than he had anticipated and he had just finished furnishing every room.

He looked at his home with an easy pride and smiled. A moment later he wanted to show it to someone.

He wanted to show someone how in just a year he had made himself a place to call his own. But who could he show?

Everyone here had seen it. Even Benny who had a home of his own just up the hill.

Not Sam. No way!

No demons he could think of except Cain….. But that was risky considering he had something the Father of Murder might want.

He ran through a list of everyone he knew who might want to see his home just because he wanted to show it.

Only one name stood out from the rest.

The angel would have nice things to say about all this, right? And **no** doubt they’d been searching for Dean all this time.

Grinning he pulled out his phone and appeared in a small bar in the middle of nowhere.

No one noticed and he quickly sent the angel a text before going back home and waiting.

_I’m at the place I found you when you didn’t want to be found._

 

Dean was sitting on the rock he’d first sat on almost a year ago to the day when he felt the angel getting closer.

It had been hardly even been two minutes. Of course Castiel would figure out what that meant!

And there was no way Castiel would trust Dean not to trap them in some way.

The angel would be swift, alone, and very warry.

Sure enough when the angel arrived next to the demon they looked alert and they were most certainly alone.

“Hey there, Castiel. How’ve you been?” The demon asked mildly in awe of the angel.

He’d never been able to see beyond the vessel before. Castiel really was a wondrous sight for black eyes.

Hell, for **any** eyes!

The angel’s blue eyes turned from their surroundings to the demon and softened minutely.

“Hello, Dean. You look well.”

They turned their eyes to the river, “I haven’t been in the best of health, Dean. And Sam refuses to talk to me anymore.”

The demon frowned, he hadn’t wanted to talk about his brother.

“Thanks, Castiel. Why aren’t you doing so well, Buddy?”

Maybe if he ignored any mention of Sam…..

The angel shook their head, “My Grace is fading, Dean. I won’t last too much longer.”

They turned their  beautiful eyes back to the demon and almost smiled.

“Why did you call me here, Dean?”

The demon stood and gestured towards his house, hidden in the trees behind him.

“Follow me and I’ll show you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like this? Want me to write something for you?
> 
> Come find me at @delicious-shame on tumblr!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapters for every one! Well more for ceruleansmile than anyone else. But I thought you guys might want to see this since it borders on crack......

Chapter Three

The angel didn’t hesitate to follow his demon but cast their eyes about as they moved towards a dense copse of trees.

As they drew closer they could see a small cozy looking house through the trees and wondered when it had gotten there.

It certainly wasn’t there at any time during their stay in the Realm of Monsters. But then they saw how Dean was looking from the house to the angel and back.

When the angel saw the pride on the demon’s face they knew where the house had come from.

“You built this?” They asked, eyes wide.

They hadn’t even known Dean knew _how_ to build a house!

Dean nodded enthusiastically, “Yeah. Nice huh? I did have help, what with training the residents of this lovely place to behave. Then it took about five months to complete…. Benny has a place just up the hill.”

He pointed and then shrugged, “but he didn’t want any help from my pets. Did…. Did you wanna see the inside? I went ‘shopping’ for the finishing touches last week.”

The angel nodded, trying their best to pay attention while also looking at everything. The place really looked different. There was slightly more color and less monster activity.

It was almost like all of Purgatory was tuned into Dean.

“Dean, are you…. _Ruling_ Purgatory?” The angel asked in awe.

It had really never been done. The closest was Eve, Mother of Monsters. And considering Dean’s lineage went directly back to Cain who was a child of Eve….. Also the Father of Murder, it made perfect sense.

The demon’s eyes flickered black as he smiled, “In a way. But I’m no King.”

Castiel nodded slowly and followed Dean through the front door. Inside was even more amazing than outside, the angel thought in shock.

The walls were a mellow creamy color and the furniture was a light wood, but the little details were bright colors.

Vibrant green, electric blue, brick red, and a rusty orange. The seats of the chairs were green. The couch was green and the curtains were blue.

That was just the living room.

“The colors fade in a week or two, so you have to get them bright so they don’t look bad once they do.” The demon explained smiling at his home.

“Come on, I’ll give you the full tour.”

The angel continued to follow the Winchester as they had for years and as they hope to do for as long as they could.

After Dean had shown his angel every room of his house thy sat in the kitchen which had a nice rusty orange and cream tiled back splash.

“So…. Are you gunna tell everyone where I am and what I’m doing?” The demon asked eyes on his coffee mug.

His guest thought for a moment before shaking their head, “No, Dean. This is your home. I wouldn’t do that to you. Besides I’m sure your…. Pets aren’t trained to be nice to _everyone_. So invaders would be swarmed and anyone who got past them would have to face us.”

The silence that followed made both of them nervous.

“Dean, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed….” The angel started, but their friend waved them off.

“I was hoping you’d want to stay, Cas…. I’ve always wanted you to stay with me. Since the first time you told me to ‘shut up’.”

Castiel smiled slowly, ”I like it here, Dean. And not just because it’s nice. Because you are here.”

The demon smiled back, “Good. I love you, Cas.”

Lacking any shame he would have had before, the demon was finally able to tell his angel what he’d been trying to tell him for years.

Dean’s words ruffled the angel’s feathers, “I love you too, Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like this? Want me to write something for you?
> 
> Come find me at @delicious-shame on tumblr!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, ceruleansmile! I hope you like this so far! I'm a little late but better late than never! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!  
> 

Chapter Four

Sam was finally accepting that he wasn’t going to find his brother.

He had plenty of people to look after, and things to do.

Charlie, Kevin, Mrs. Tran, Jody, Donna, and Alex were living in the bunker now.

Only Sam, Donna and Jody were Hunting.

Kevin was taking over the Men of Letters, Charlie was the information expert, Mrs. Tran was homeschooling Alex and Alex was making sure there was food in the fridge.

Almost every week meant a new Hunt and a new Team.

He hadn’t touched Dean’s room, mostly because he caught Cas sleeping in there a few times. But almost two years after Dean’s Demonization Sam was okay.

Or at least closer than he had been when Dean had vanished.

The only thing that bugged him was when the Impala had shown up outside with no note.

Also he hadn’t seen Cas in a little over a year. That really bugged him.

He had barely finished the thought when the angel appeared, “Sam. We need to talk.”

The human frowned, “What’s up, Cas? I haven’t seen you in like…. A year! Where’ve you _been_?”

Castiel sighed, “Well…. Long story. Let’s just say I found a home. And….. I really, really like it there. I just came to tell you, you may not see much of me for- a long time. But you can text me Hunt information and I’ll take care of it. And….. um…. I’m also kinda married.”

Sam wasn’t sure what he’d heard. It all sounded so crazy. But he for sure caught one part of that.

“ _Married_?! To _who_?! _When_?!”

The angel sighed, “Yes, married. Last weekend.  To um…..” He turned Ultra Puppy Dog Eyes on the Hunter, “Don’t freak but I married the Ruler of Purgatory.”

Sam’s eyes almost popped out of his head. Before the Hunter could say anything, the angel continued.

“He’s very nice. Really! He even offered to help me on Hunts….. After all he’d just be adding to his own….. home population.”

Sam’s face twitched, “He? You married a- _male_ \- demon? Cas-“

The angle held up their hands to cut him off, “Sam, I know what you’re trying to say. And I’m sorry for dropping all this on you at once, but I have a honeymoon to get to. I just-“

Sam reached out and caught the angel’s hand. The ring on their finger was so very, very familiar.

“Oh my god! Cas!”

He looked up from the angel’s hand to see a sad expression on their face. “Please don’t, Sam. He didn’t want anyone to know and I promised not to tell you.”

Sam let go of his friend’s hand and sat down on the nearest surface. They were both silent for a long time then, Sam nodded.

Castiel sighed, “Thank you. Umm…. We are available to take Hunts next week. Have a good day, Sam. Take care of your family.”

Then the angel was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like this? Want me to write something for you?
> 
> Come find me at @delicious-shame on tumblr!


End file.
